


Open Wide

by Anonymous



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Breathplay, Breeding, Caning, Choking, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dark, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Gang Rape, Humiliation, Impregnation, Kidnapping, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Murderers, Nipple Clamps, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Object Insertion, Objectification, Oral Sex, Other, Rape, Sadism, Serial Killers, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Size Kink, Spanking, Triggers, Twisted, Unconscious Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Full-on rape. No happy endings. Dark, twisted, plotless.Freddie Lounds has written one too many daring articles where she bates the worst of criminals. This time, one of them has enough. He comes after her, and intends to make her eat her words.





	Open Wide

**Author's Note:**

> The darkest, most twisted thing I've ever written. Contemplated making it end with being a rape fantasy role play, but decided I was going to hell anyway so why call a turd a bar of chocolate.
> 
> I am actually repulsed by rape irl, just weirdly turned on by it as a fantasy when it does't involve real people or real situations.
> 
> That being said, the rapists in this are slimy, sexist and fucking wrong in the head. They should all burn in a fire. Alive. So, heads up for rapists with severe delusions of their worth. 
> 
> This is unbetaed coz who the fuck would beta read this jeez. English isn't my first language. Typos and weird formatting may happen (it's late, and I typed this up on my phone, for starters).

He’s got her trussed up, ready to be fucked. He had to get creative, because he wants as many holes stuffed as possible, wants to have her mouth raped while her asshole and pussy get slammed mercilessly. She’s suspended from the ceiling in a harness which folds her legs and spreads them wide. Her arms are tied behind her back, she hangs stomach down, and he’s placed a mattress underneath her. She’s low enough for a man to crawl underneath and fuck her pussy, while still leaving her ass open for one to kneel behind. She’s unconscious now, but her head is held up by that curly, red hair, which is tied to the harness keeping her afloat. One if free to ram a cock far down her throat with no problem. The spider gag forces her mouth open, and one hook in each nostril forces her nose up like a pig’s. It’s a true piece of art.

Nothing like what she made his work out to be, in that fucking paper of hers.

He’ll make her see.

 

xXx

 

The first man arrives while she’s still unconscious. He’s already hard, taking his dick out and spitting on her ass. Her hole is lubed and prepped, because she’s going to be raped but she’s going to be forced to come, and a torn asshole would just make it harder. There’s a low table with an assortment of toys to be used on her to make it easier, as well as an assortment of video cameras to document. Each one will get a copy of their recordings as a reward.

The second man arrives and looks it over as he strips down naked. He picks up a camera and nipple clamps and weights for them, as well as a vibrator. He lies down underneath her, as the first man slows his thrusts to lessen the way she sways in the air. The second man takes a nipple into his mouth and sucks, rolling the other between his fingers and tugging at it. He switches, gets rough and bites and pulls. By the time he puts the clamps on, they’re peaked and swollen. He starts to record it. The added weights on the clamps tug them down, makes her pathetic little tits stretch towards to ground. The second man picks up the vibrator and switches ot on, pressing it against her pussy while the first man picks up his pace again and continues to fuck her ass. She’s making noises, garbled and nonsensical, drool pouring from her mouth as her eyes flutter. The room is filled with the noise of the first man’s hips slapping against her skinny ass, while the vibe against her pussy pulsates. Her clit is swelling, her pussy getting wet. The second man shoves his cock into her cunt and groans.

Ten more arrive, in groups of twos and threes. Not everyone picks up a camera, but most do. One claims her mouth, ramming his dick into her throat as she jerks awake. Her eyes are wide and terrified, confused still. She’s getting fucked, hard, and before she can get her bearings she’s coming even as she’s choking on cock (she’s surprisingly a squirter, the whore).

No one wears a condom. He flushed her ass out before tying her up, cleaned her real nice. Shaved her pussy and fingered her ass. He wants them all to come in her, to fill her up. Every hole dripping with white, sticky spunk. He’s filming it all too, in addition the the hand-held cameras the other have. He’s going to make her watch it while he rapes her later. He’ll take pictures, send them to her girlfriend. He’s got her laptop, got access to her online paper. He’ll post a video of her coming, squirting all over the cocks raping her as she grunts like a pig, drool and snot all over her face.

“I’m gonna come now, sweetheart,” the man fucking her ass growls and she whimpers around the dick in her mouth. She chokes as she’s slammed onto it by the force of the thrusts in her ass and cunt, throat stuffed. She’s so tiny and skinny her stomach is bulging from the cocks, her eyes screwed shut and leaking tears. The man comes with a curse, slowing his thrusts until they’re hard jabs, his hips grinding into her as his fingers flex on her tiny hips. She’s pale and brittle, she’s going to bruise beautifully.

“Fuck, that was good, slut. What a hole,” he says as he jabs her ass a few more times with his still-hard dick. He slaps her cheeks before he pulls out, and he’s barely stood up before another is there to take his place.

She screams as best she can, struggling in vain as reality sinks in. There are eleven left.

 

xXx

 

He watches her. Her tits as swaying, the weights pulling them down. They must hurt, and she does indeed scream as someone removes them and blood rushes back into them. He smirks as her pussy is bred for the first time that night, her ass on its second helping while her mouth has served three dicks already. Her holes are hungry. Made more so, he thinks, by the vibrator abusing her swollen clit. She’s coming again, soaking the cocks fucking her, sobbing as she gasps for air. The third cock comes on her face, dragging over her upturned nose and getting spunk in her hair and nostrils, her eyelashes and mouth. What a load, it almost doesn’t stop. When she tries to shake her head, she’s slapped and held in place by a rough hand on her jaw.

“You’re a shitty cum-dump. Gonna have to practise,” the man who came on her face grunts, unimpressed by her weak struggles and crying. She’s trying to speak, trying to beg them to stop, but there’s more cock waiting and no one listens. She’s a toy, theirs for the night.

He laughs. No one cares for her words here. Her shitty lies. Only her holes matters now.

 

xXx

 

One man rubs the tip of his dick on her nostrils and over her closed eyes before fucking her mouth, smearing it with snot and tears. Another takes a whip to her ass, while one grabs her leg and rubs his dick along her foot. The vibe on her clit exchanges hands, but is an unrelenting stimulus. She’s forced to orgasm again and again, her fucking face flushed with despair. Someone gets tired of her closing her eyes and holds them open with his thumbs as he fucks her mouth, the wet noises loud in the room as he forces her throat to open up again and again. She’s no longer trying to wriggle free, too tired.

There’s a brief break as the cocks in her mouth and ass come almost simultaneously, followed closely by the one in her greedy cunt. On silent agreement, the three of them step back and for a few minutes, the men in the room walk around and take their turns to simply inspect her.

“Look at all that come, whore,” a man says, hand on each buttcheek, spreading her wide to show off both her holes. Her asshole is swollen, on the verge of being a slutty little rosebud. Her pussy is literally dripping, so wet and stuffed with spunk that a puddle has formed beneath her. One man fucks two fingers into her ass, crooks them, and scoops out a glob of semen. He laughs, makes his way around to her face and grins as he lets the sticky mess of fluids slowly drip into her open mouth. A hand on her jaw holds her in place, but she still gags and coughs, making garbled noises of protest.

“Heard you’re a lesbian,” a man inspecting her tiny tits comments, tugging at swollen nipples and slapping the meager flesh to watch it bounce. “Must kill you to come so hard on so many cocks. I wouldn’t mind watching a pretty girl drink from your pussy, but tonight he said your holes were hungry for cocks. I’ve only had your ass, but I’m gonna have your pussy and mouth too before our time’s up. We’ve talked it over, we might have to share some holes to save time. Ever had two cocks in your cunt? We’d do more if we could, we’re so many, and you come so hard on the big ones. You like to be stretched, obviously.”

Another man laughs. “She’s in luck. My cock is almost the size of her arm, and I’m up next.”

“Take her up the ass, all the way. I wanna see if she can fit that monster in her,” one comments. “He said pain was fine, as long as she orgasms. Bet we can make her come while stuffed with that horse cock.”

“Thanks man. I rarely get to fuck without having to check myself. Gonna be nice to just fuck right in, no stopping ‘cause it’s _uncomfortable._ I’ll get to go to the root. You should watch her stomach, bet it’ll look extreme, she’s so tiny. Gonna see my cock real easy.”

She whimpers and they laugh. Her asscheeks are red from hands and a whip, so skinny it barely jiggles as someone slaps her again. She scream as her asshole is forced open, a huge cock slamming into her, too wide and too long. She was loose before, from all the other dicks, but this cock is in deep and she’s tight all over again.

“Break’s over guys. Someone shut her up, plug that useless hole of a mouth.”

The cock in her ass lasts an age before it comes. It’s a ridiculous load, filling her up until she cries. It makes an obscene noise as it slips free, releasing a river of spunk and leaving her asshole gaping and quivering as it clenches and unclenches on nothing, too slack now to close up.

“Appreciate it,” the next man says, as another crawls underneath her. “Makes it easier to fit two of us in there.”

Their dicks fuck into her ass easily, sliding in together. The man currently fucking her face takes his time to jab his dick into the inside of her cheeks, grinning as they bulge out, poking at it from the outside. “Just a fuck-toy to use, aren’t you? You fucking whore. Such a little slutty girl, wanting all her daddies’ cocks. Even the old ones. The guys in your ass? They’re old enough to be your granddaddies. But you like that, don’t you? Whore. You’re coming again, squirting even though your pussy is empty. Is it hungry? There’s more for it, don’t worry. There’re young guys too, getting ready for round two. One guy’s gonna go a third time. I think he’s seventeen. Best night of his life, this.”

She wails as he takes his cock out of her mouth, jerking it. He comes in her open mouth, his load filling her up, a pool of white in her mouth as she tries to expel it. He keeps her head up, keeps it from spilling even as she tries to use her tongue to push it out. She’s forced to swallow, the reflex too compelling. She sobs.

“Good show. It was nice to watch them come down your throat, and on your face. But it’s sweeter still to force you to swallow it all on your own. Bet you’re getting full now, you’ve eaten so many loads. The best dinner a slut like you can have.”

Another man steps over, unhooks the device keeping her nose up like a pig’s. Her nostrils are red, inflamed where the hooks have chafed. She whines as he wastes no time shoving his cock into her mouth. With no regard to the pain, he pinches her sore nose closed and pushes his cock into her until he’s deep-throating her. She’s learned that no one cares if she vomits, has for her own sake opened up to avoid it, avoid the pain. She takes this cock as well as she took the ones before it, eyes wide in panic as she can’t breathe.

“Ah, fuck! That’s right, work that mouth-pussy. Massage my cock, bitch. Oh you whore, that mouth-pussy is so fucking hungry. Make me come, pig!”

She passes out just after he comes, jizzing straight down her gullet as he finally lets go of her nose. The man fucking her loose ass slips out to shove in next to the cock in her pussy. He shoves four fingers into her ass to replace his dick, while the guy underneath her ups the vibratror rubbing her clit. She’s slack and unresponsive for a minute or two, before she screams her orgasm as she wakes with a jerk.

“Keep the vibe on her clit, don’t let up. Let’s see how many times she can come and for how long, before we unload in her pussy,” the man finger-fucking her ass says. His dick slides along the other man’s, tightly embraced in the wet heat of her slutty hole. They laugh as she screams around a cock in her mouth, struggling as she’s overstimulated and forced to orgasm once, twice, eight little ones and two more big. Some blend together. Her eyes roll into the back of her head and she shakes, shuddering in her bonds, as they fuck and fuck into her. When they come, she’s limp and unresponsive. They turn off the vibe as the man fucking her mouth decides to rub off on her face, dragging his cock along her nose and poking the tip of it into her ear, before coming on her lax tongue.

“Pathetic cockwhore,” he sneers, spitting into her mouth. She swallows. “Just a cum-dump, just a warm hole to fuck.”

“Her skinny tit fits in my mouth,” a man crawling underneath her laughs, biting one and slapping the other. “No use titty-fucking this one.”

“Think my cock will wake her up?” the man stepping up to her face wondered. “I’m ready for round two, and I already loosened up her ass. Time to see how wide I can stretch her throat.”

As a man fucks into her cunt, another pushes his balls into her asshole. She jerks to life when the cock in her mouth pushes down her throat. He can’t bottom out, too big, and the metal ring keeping her mouth-pussy open is a bit snug around his girth. But it’s well lubed from saliva and sperm, and makes for a good fuck. As she chokes around him, someone cheers.

The man with his balls in her ass groans. “Her ass is massaging my balls. She’s such a little slut for daddy, isn’t she? Wants cock and balls. When you’re done with her mouth, see if she wants some ass too. Bet we could get that tongue to work with the right incentive.”

Someone laughs. “We’ve got a cattle prod, hot wax, whips and canes. Why not cane the soles of her feet, shock her useless titties, whip that sensitive clit of hers, and drip some wax on her red ass?”

“I’ll take the whip.”

“We’ll do the caning.”

“Always was a fan of electro play.”

“Red wax or white? Think the white will stand out more.”

She cries, stuffed full with cock.

 

xXx

 

He lets them all say their good-byes to her. Some slap her in the face, or sticks their fingers into whatever hole they fancy for a last few fucks, as she’s exhausted every single cock. She comes a few more times, swallows more old spunk dug out from her ass or cunt. The last man lets his balls rest on her face, stuffs them into her mouth. Makes her eat his ass. He sucks on her tongue afterwards and grins, calls her a shitty fuck and leaves.

She’s sobbing again, left hanging alone. She looks around, tired and terrified. Takes in the cameras, her eyes wide in horror. He laughs as he watches her on the screens, taking in all the angles. She’s been filmed in so many angles, all the hand-held cameras are waiting for him on the table where he’d put them. He takes one last look on the screen before he goes to join her in the room.

“It’s far from over, slut,” he says as he walks inside. She’s struggling again, she can’t see him, her ass facing the door he walked through. It looks even better in real life. He walks up, slaps her tender pussy and chuckled as she screams and semen pours out of her holes.

“I’m gonna plug up this hole,” he says, shoving four fingers up her ass before taking out a large butt plug. He enjoys the squelching noises her hole makes as he withdraws his fingers and rams the plug inside. It’s big, and keeps the mess of semen locked inside of her.

“And since I think you’ll miss it otherwise, I’m gonna fill your mouth-pussy as well,” he continues, walking around to her face. He removes the spider gag, slapping her hard when she tries to bite him. She cries out, jaw and throat and cheeks sore. “Nuh-uh, pig. Try to bite me again and I’ll remove all your teeth. Your mouth would be much better to fuck then, so don’t tempt me whore.”

She tries to speak, but she has no voice left, and he has no time for her words. He shuts her up with a penis gag, one big enough to be felt but not enough to be a choking hazard. He wants her alive.

“As for your pussy...well, I’m going to have some fun with that. But first, some rearrangements,” he says, getting to work.

He pulls out a modified breeding stand. She’s a bitch, he intends to treat her as one. Getting her down and out of the harness is easy. She’s wailing, muffled by the gag, as the pain cripples her. She’s been hung up for hours, her limbs stiff and abused. He forced her into position and straps her to the breeding stand.

“Did you know this is also called a rape stand? Fitting, isn’t it? I had a look around your apartment. You’re on the pill. How long will I have to keep you until you’re fertile, do you think? I’m going to enjoy fucking you through your first menses. I’ll have you suck my bloody dick clean. Then I’ll breed you every day until you’re knocked up. Don’t worry, I’ll have the boys visit. You won’t know who the father is, unless it comes out mixed race.”

She’s too weak to do anything but shudder and whine. He takes his dick out and doesn’t waste time, just shoves it in. He’s thick, like a fist, and not inclined.to.be gentle. “You’re a whore and a cum-dump, that’s your only function now. You’ve been missing for 48 hours now. They won’t come looking here. I’m sending your girlfriend some pictures, gonna upload a video of you squirting all over your rapists’ cocks. People will think you really wanted it, they’re stupid enough to think that. But you and I know how.much you hate it, don’t we? How much you hate it when you come. You’re all dried up now, aren’t you? I made sure you’d get to come plenty, aren’t I nice? Showed you, didn't I, that I know how to treat a slutty little girl. Now I’m going to spend a very, very long time showing you that I know very well how to use my dick. You called me impotent and pathetic. Those girls were _art,_ I wouldn’t use my cock for that. Bottles and knives worked much better for.my.vision. bit you, Freddie Lounds, you are not art. You’re a hole, a place to dump my load. Next time I want to create, I’ll have you with me. Gonna make you eat her out while i fuck you. Get her all nice and wet before I get to work on the canvas. I should rape her with your fist, make you shove a bottle of wine up her ass before I kill her. You’re here to be used, after all.”

Her cunt is squelching, sloppy and wet from her orgasms and all the spunk loaded up in her. His cock splits her open, though she’s loose from the gang rape, made to take so many cocks. He drags his nails down her back, laughing at her choked sobs. She started crying again as he talked, having finally figured out who he is. Her latest article. He’s amazed she’s written so much shit, _he’s_ the first one with balls.big enough to put her in her place: at the receiving end of a cock, useless and crying.

“Feel free to pass out again. I’m gonna be fucking you for a while,” he offers generously. She takes him up on his offer after forty minutes. He’s got a vibe pressed to her clit again, and she comes on his cock before going completely limp. He fucks her for another five minutes before coming deep in her pussy. He takes a picture of his cock balls deep, another of his cock slipping out of that red, chafed hole. A final picture of the river of semen pouring out of her. He undoes her gag and fucks it into her pussy, coating it up, before gagging her again. He leaves her on the stand to go piss and eat, planning to come back and fuck her awake. In a few days, he’ll get her jacked up on amphetamines and keep her awake to be raped and used, broken apart as he’ll invite his employers to enjoy their bonus for as long as they can keep it up. He’s got a hole and bench installed in a fake wall, where he plans to strap her down and spread her legs. A glory hole for her pussy and ass. Another hole where he can stand her in kneeling, spider gag in place and head secured to a stand, mouth ready to be used while the rest of her is unseen. Whenever he gets tired of.looking at her, he’ll have her either of those ways. His human sex toy.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. Did I mention I don't like Freddie Lounds? In case that didn't come across. But her actress is awesome and unrelated to this piece of shit story. 
> 
> Sorry if I forgot to tag something.


End file.
